The Coward of Reach
by deadsmiley2
Summary: Private Daniel Moller is just a regular Reach Marine...until he meats Master Chief. Cowardice will die. Rated T for intense violence and language. Chapter two up.
1. I'm Not Spartan

_The Coward of Reach_

Chapter One: I'm Not Spartan

I never thought I'd see the Master Chief. Never thought I'd see MJOLNIR VI armor. I never even really thought I'd ever see a Spartan.

But I did.

Let's start at the beginning. I don't wanna get ahead of myself. Okay, let's see. It all started on Reach, during the Covenant attack. My name back then was "Private Daniel Moller", not just Danny. And I'd never seen warfare like this before.

"Private!" Officer Harvey shouted. "Take out that plasma tanker!"

"Yessir!" I shouted. I signaled to my squad with a quick nod. The slammed a clip of ammo into my battle rifle and sprinted down the bloody streets.

"Jackals," said Private Peter Sanchi. "Shit." He fired his SMG like a maniac at the group of shielded Covenant. That guy wasn't afraid of nothing.

I was. I was so damn scared I wanted to piss in my pants. I wanted to just run for cover, duck behind a bench or something and wait for Pete and Joe and Harvey to just kill those stupid Covenant. But I knew I couldn't. I knew that when a joined the Marines, I swore to be brave. And that wouldn't be very brave. So I just thought of them.

The Spartans. They were so damn amazing. They just shot through the Grunts and Jackals and Elites like they were a pile of horse shit. So basically, I'm not Spartan.

"Moller!" Harvey shouted, blasting the hell outta those Jackals with a Plasma Rifle. "C'mon, coward!" I sighed, and ran into the killzone.

My battle rifle flared and I winced as hot plasma shot past me. I threw a frag grenade and blew up some Jackals.

"All good," Private Joseph Mincin said as he shot down the last Jackal.

"Nice one, Joey," I said. Joey grinned.

We continued. I lagged behind the rest of the squad, just as scared as I had been before. We found an abandoned Warthog and decided to take it to the plasma tanker.

I'm not really much of a driver, so I took up the turret. I fired it like hell at passing Shadows, but didn't really do much damage. I'm not much of a shooter, either.

"Ghosts!" Pete, driving, yelled. I looked to my left and saw a whole squadron of 'em. I concentrated my fire on the Elite pilots, but a group of Grunts protected them like a shield. Damn. Now _those guys _are brave. Unlike me.

"We're being overrun!" the Marines fighting all the Grunts and Ghosts and stuff were gettin pasted. I fired but just couldn't hit those stupid Ghosts.

Shit. An Elite's boarded the Warthog!

"Pete!" I yelled, firing at the Elite who pushed him off the Warthog.

"Dammit, we need back up!" Harvey shouted as he jumped out of the Warthog's passenger seat. Even with both of us concentrating fire on the Elite, we just couldn't seem to kill 'im.

I jumped out of the turret and fired from the ground.

"Sir!" I cried to Harvey. "Permission to call for backup?"

"Hell yeah!" I put my radio transmitter on, firing at the Elite the whole time, and called Lord Hood.

"Hood," I said into the transmitter, "we need backup on the Beta Reach Region. Can you apply?" I almost heard him grin from the other side.

"We're sendin someone special."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Coward of Reach_

Chapter One: I'm Not Spartan

I never thought I'd see the Master Chief. Never thought I'd see MJOLNIR VI armor. I never even really thought I'd ever see a Spartan.

But I did.

Let's start at the beginning. I don't wanna get ahead of myself. Okay, let's see. It all started on Reach, during the Covenant attack. My name back then was "Private Daniel Moller", not just Danny. And I'd never seen warfare like this before.

"Private!" Officer Harvey shouted. "Take out that plasma tanker!"

"Yessir!" I shouted. I signaled to my squad with a quick nod. The slammed a clip of ammo into my battle rifle and sprinted down the bloody streets.

"Jackals," said Private Peter Sanchi. "Shit." He fired his SMG like a maniac at the group of shielded Covenant. That guy wasn't afraid of nothing.

I was. I was so damn scared I wanted to piss in my pants. I wanted to just run for cover, duck behind a bench or something and wait for Pete and Joe and Harvey to just kill those stupid Covenant. But I knew I couldn't. I knew that when a joined the Marines, I swore to be brave. And that wouldn't be very brave. So I just thought of them.

The Spartans. They were so damn amazing. They just shot through the Grunts and Jackals and Elites like they were a pile of horse shit. So basically, I'm not Spartan.

"Moller!" Harvey shouted, blasting the hell outta those Jackals with a Plasma Rifle. "C'mon, coward!" I sighed, and ran into the killzone.

My battle rifle flared and I winced as hot plasma shot past me. I threw a frag grenade and blew up some Jackals.

"All good," Private Joseph Mincin said as he shot down the last Jackal.

"Nice one, Joey," I said. Joey grinned.

We continued. I lagged behind the rest of the squad, just as scared as I had been before. We found an abandoned Warthog and decided to take it to the plasma tanker.

I'm not really much of a driver, so I took up the turret. I fired it like hell at passing Shadows, but didn't really do much damage. I'm not much of a shooter, either.

"Ghosts!" Pete, driving, yelled. I looked to my left and saw a whole squadron of 'em. I concentrated my fire on the Elite pilots, but a group of Grunts protected them like a shield. Damn. Now _those guys _are brave. Unlike me.

"We're being overrun!" the Marines fighting all the Grunts and Ghosts and stuff were gettin pasted. I fired but just couldn't hit those stupid Ghosts.

Shit. An Elite's boarded the Warthog!

"Pete!" I yelled, firing at the Elite who pushed him off the Warthog.

"Dammit, we need back up!" Harvey shouted as he jumped out of the Warthog's passenger seat. Even with both of us concentrating fire on the Elite, we just couldn't seem to kill 'im.

I jumped out of the turret and fired from the ground.

"Sir!" I cried to Harvey. "Permission to call for backup?"

"Hell yeah!" I put my radio transmitter on, firing at the Elite the whole time, and called Lord Hood.

"Hood," I said into the transmitter, "we need backup on the Beta Reach Region. Can you apply?" I almost heard him grin from the other side.

"We're sendin someone special."

Chapter Two: Someone Special

John held his breath and jumped. Wind swirled below him, and swung him up and down like a rag doll.

_More Reach, _he thought, sighing in mid-air. Another Reach defense mission. _Why me?_

He pulled the cord and his parachute came out, giving him a little more control. He looked at the Pelican above only to see it had been blown to pieces seconds after he jumped.

_I hate Reach_.

He landed gracefully on top of a building and drew a magnum, shooting up a few Grunts. He looked at his TACMAP and saw he had landed a bit off course, due to the severe wind. So he had to go save a bunch of stupid Marines who couldn't defend themselves against a goddamn Elite.

_I hate Reach_.

Master Chief-Spartan John 117 sprinted the entire six kilometers over to position, in record time. A few Marines were standing there, running away from a Warthog piloted by an Elite. The Chief didn't even _wanna _know what had happened to those assholes.

"Marines!" he yelled. "Don't act like little girls, goddamnit! Chin up!" One of them, the smallest and palest one, threw up. Stupid coward.

I threw up. Man, my stomach hurt. I can't fucking believe this. It's a Spartan. _It's a Spartan_.

"Commands, sir?" Harvey shouted, and slammed some ammo into a handgun. The Spartan looked at him with a sigh.

"Stand by, Marines." I ran behind a bench and stared at the Spartan, shaking. Shaking from nervousness. Shaking from excitement. Shaking from fear.

The Spartan began blasting all of the Covenant that came at him, expertly. He would shoot a Grunt or two, toss a grenade into an Elite den, and snipe a Jackal that was trying to snipe him.

Soon the whole region was cleared, our team watching in awe as the Spartan got rid of the stragglers and walked over to us cowering behind the benches.

"C'mon. Marines."

"But sir…" Harvey said.

"Shuddup, Marine! Did I give you permission to bitch?" Harvey shook his head. "Well then we better get back to the hideout."


End file.
